To play a conventional slot machine, the player deposits money into the machine, sets the wager, and spins the reels. When the reels stop spinning, the player collects credits for winning symbol combinations displayed on the reels, if any, according to a predetermined pay schedule.
While the appearance of conventional slot machines may change from one theme, such as space aliens, to another theme, such as farm animals, the underlying methods of play—setting the wager, spinning the reels, collecting awards—remain the same from machine to machine.
One example of the similar methods used by conventional slot machine games is wildcard symbols which act as other symbols to help form additional winning symbol combinations. In a common variation, a wildcard symbol appearing anywhere in the symbol matrix expands into all positions of the column in which the wildcard symbol appeared.
The many similarities of conventional slot machines, such as wildcard symbols, limit the value of the slot machine games for players, casinos, and manufacturers. Players tire of the same methods of play; casinos cannot distinguish their games from other casinos; and manufacturers cannot distinguish their products from other manufacturers.
Therefore, new methods of playing slot machine games, including new ways of using and expanding symbols in the symbol matrix, are required to enhance the value of these games to players, casinos, and manufacturers.